La princesa y el demonio
by LiaMcxplode
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si durante el baile de la luna sangrienta Marco nunca hubiera aparecido? ¿Star y Tom habrían sido elegidos para estar juntos eternamente?


_**Capítulo 1: Baile de la luna sangrienta.**_

 _Summary:_ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si durante el baile de la luna sangrienta Marco nunca hubiera aparecido? ¿Star y Tom habrían sido elegidos para estar juntos eternamente?

Star ya estaba dentro de la carroza que Tom mando para ella, golpeaba su rodilla con la punta de sus dedos mientras trataba de pensar si había sido una buena idea ir, los problemas de ira de Tom no eran un secreto y no creía que esas tontas clases de control de ira realmente funcionarán (aunque deseaba que fuera así) todavía estaba fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de su ruptura, todo termino tan rápido y tan mal que aún podía palpar el dolor. Lo que dijo Marco tenía sentido y no lo decía por querer causar mal, solo quería ayudarla, el problema era que no quería ser ayudada.

En cuanto llegó fue recibida muy cortésmente por Tom quien la llevo hasta la pista de baile donde había demonios que parecían hartos de la noche, tal como uno de los demonios le mencionó "Tom convirtió el festejo de la luna sangrienta en un evento para niños" eso la complacía internamente más de lo que llegaría a admitir en voz alta. La música ya sonaba de fondo, el sonido de las teclas del piano te cautivaban y llevaban a un viaje de armonía, pronto sintió una mano en su cintura lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella colocó una mano en el hombro del demonio y sus manos se sujetaron antes de comenzar a bailar al rededor del salón, él le sonreía con galantería y ella solo fingía que no le provocaba un cosquilleo en el vientre.

— ¿Crees que seremos los elegidos?

Preguntó la rubia bastante interesada en la respuesta del demonio.

— No lo sé, pero espero que sea así.

— Es un tanto descabellado ¿No? Es difícil creer que algo así va a unirte a alguien.

— La luna sangrienta es especial, es mágica.

Y con eso bastó para que la conversación terminara. Se movían con gracia por la pista, podían sentir las miradas celosas de los demás demonios sobre ellos y es que no todos los días se veía a una princesa de mewni al lado de un poderoso demonio, era una pareja envidiable y hasta cierto punto intocable, nadie podría contra ellos.

El momento más esperado comenzó y al instante todos tomaron a sus parejas, la luz hipnótica de la luna entro a través del vidrio buscando ansiosa a dos almas dignas de ser unidas por una eternidad, Star estaba honestamente nerviosa, trataba de mantenerse y seguir el ritmo del demonio que se veía tan entusiasmado, la posibilidad de ser elegidos era mínima ¿No? Era casi imposible que fueran elegidos, en el momento en que se distrajo con la sonrisa de Tom fueron iluminados por una hermosa luz rubí, todos guardaron silencio admirando la química casi explosiva que destellaban, era alucinante, uno creería que por tener un pasado oscuro nunca serían elegidos, pero ahí estaban bailando acompañados de la luz del destino, los brazos de la rubia fueron a su cuello para acercarse más y recargarse en él, Tom puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica disfrutando de aquel momento que tanto esperó, no podía terminar de creer que estaba pasando de verdad, después de tanto tiempo Star estaría con él de nuevo, tendría una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y su emoción era palpable.

Por su parte Star estaba aterrada, sabía que aún tenía sentimientos por Tom, pero que te lo hicieran ver tan alusivamente era vergonzoso ¿Ahora estaría obligada a estar con él? No, de ninguna manera sería así.

El demonio estaba por decir algo cuando la rubia se liberó de sus brazos y corrió abandonando el salón de fiesta, Tom ni siquiera alcanzo a reaccionar pero todos los invitados parecían verlo e incluso la música había cesado haciendo quizá demasiado dramática la salida de Star, pero él la sentía drástica ¿Tan malo era estar con él? Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos se iluminaban en el famoso tono violeta de cuando se enfadaba, estaba por hacer una rabieta cuando sintió algo empapar sus mejillas, la ira se esfumó, estaba llorando, él, un demonio del inframundo estaba llorando, había sido completamente humillado frente a todos sus súbditos. Tenía el corazón roto y el orgullo quebrantado, eso nunca era buena señal en un demonio. Star Butterfly podía huir de su destino todo lo que quisiera pero sabía que al final volvería y cuando llegara el momento sería su turno de divertirse.


End file.
